


Fireworks Boomed and the Empty Fields Answered

by Insanefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester’s Parent, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Season 1-3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: It’s been less then a month since Dean was taken by Hell hounds. Sam isn’t adjusting well. On the side of the road with a broken car, maybe he’ll find just enough resolve to continue  on
Relationships: Sam & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 27





	Fireworks Boomed and the Empty Fields Answered

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own supernatural or characters 
> 
> Set between season 3 and four 
> 
> Obvious 1-3 spoilers

“No! No! No!” Sam slapped the steering wheel as the engine gave its final sputters. “Please, please.” 

The impala could sense he wasn’t Dean, Sam knew it. She had always listened to him and pushed through the extra miles to get them somewhere safe. She knew he was gone. 

Gone. 

Sam slammed his fist on the steering wheel and kicked at the floor. He repeated the action until a sob bubbled out of him. 

He didn’t know how far to town was, in either direction. Little things like distance and time seemed to pass in a hazy blur these days. 

He sat there, slumped on the wheel in defeat, for an immeasurable blur. Finally he figured he had to push through. He couldn’t allow himself to stop for too long. To sit with his thoughts too long. Otherwise he would lay himself in the middle of this dark county road and pray someone wasn’t paying attention. 

No. When Dean came back he would kick Sam’s ass for giving up. For even thinking these thoughts. So he sat up and got out of the car. 

Underneath, the engine let out a breath of smoke. Waving a hand in front of his face to clear it, he peered closer. Everything else looked the same. It was just there, nothing was on fire, there was no obvious indicator of the problem. 

Sam huffed, laced his hands behind his head and walked away. He kicked the wheel. Again and again. Finally he fell the ground in a shaking sobbing mess. 

He couldn’t even keep Dean’s pride and joy running for three weeks. He couldn’t fix this. He couldn’t fix anything. 

Sam grabbed Dean’s amulet from under his shirt. He closed his fist around it until it was impeding a painful indent into his hand. How could Dean have thought he could do this? 

It hurt too much. Everything hurt. His very soul ached. He was alone. Even with his phone filled with Bobby’s messages, he was alone. 

Whirl. Bang. Boom. 

Sam’s head snapped up at the loud noise. It was a sound from long ago. It itched at his memories. A smile threatened to break his face for the first time in a month. 

Fireworks. 

Sam didn’t know if it was the 4th of July, and he didn’t care. Fireworks were his and Dean’s. Since Dad started leaving the impala for Dean to drive while he was hunting. Him and Dean would pool their money and drive out to the middle of no where. They would spend the night lighting huge booming fireworks and tiny sparklers.

Now the fireworks exploded in bright displays of sparkling blues, purples, reds, and a dozen other colors Sam had forgotten existed. Dazzling and swirling in the night sky, they hadn’t changed.

With a new resolve, Sam stood and walked back over to the popped hood. Under the light of the fireworks he took another look. 

‘If nothing’s smokin’ what else could be the problem?’ 

Sam could hear his brother’s coaching in his ear. As if he was standing next to him with a beer in hand. 

“Something’s loose?” Sam asked. 

‘Bingo.’ He could practically feel Dean’s hand on his shoulder and the weight of Sam’s ache lessened just slightly. 

Sam tested the bolts and wires of the car. Wiggling and lightly tugging each one carefully. 

“No.” Sam muttered as everything was perfectly connected. 

‘Is anything dirty? Like really dirty?’ Dean’s voice asked. 

Sam did another scan. 

“This.” He pointed. 

‘What is it?’ 

“Umm,” Sam racked his brain. “Spark plugs?” 

‘Very good.’ Even under the echo of Dean’s praise Sam’s chest still swelled a little with pride. 

Sam grabbed a rag from the glove box and set to carefully cleaning the plugs. The fireworks behind him still boomed and allowed him to see. Dean’s voice in his head coached him the entire time. 

Once he -Dean- declared them clean enough Sam went to start the engine again. Baby roared to life and Sam let out a laugh, listening to her purr before turning her off again

‘You’re going to be okay, Sammy.’ 

He slammed the hood and climbed on top. He watched the fireworks shoot off from across the field. 

Maybe his chest would always have a Dean sized hole. Maybe there was nothing he could do about it. He could, however, keep living. Saving people. Hunting things. The family business. Even if he was the only family left. 

Dean had told him to remember what he had taught him. Well, Dean had taught him just about everything. From how to walk, to tying his shoes, to driving. 

He had taught Sam to shave, read, write his name. Later he taught him loyalty, to let loose and have fun, to enjoy the little things. He had taught him what family and love was. 

“I’m going to get you back, you jerk.” The last Winchester promised the blazing fireworks, the empty country road, and the impala. 

He could have sworn the field whispered back to him. 

“Bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Watched Disney’s Onward, anyone else see the parrales between Sam and Dean and Ian and Barley? Maybe I’ve just watched too much Supernatural (no such thing) and it’s leaked into everything else.


End file.
